Traumatized
by MelBelle94
Summary: Kidnapped Evie's life is falling apart piece by piece. Her only lifeline is the relationship she holds with Kyle, but with Evie keeping a secret from him - will Kyle be able to help her when reality hits hard? Will anyone find them?
1. Chapter 1

_Authors Note: I do NOT own Home and Away! __All credit to the writers. _

_._

_._

_Chapter One:_

Evie gripped the white bed sheets as though they were her only lifeline - her only grip on reality. Her head was spinning at a rate that made her unable to concentrate on getting air into her lungs. Her eyes scanned the small container frantically, she was searching for that familiar face but the room was dark and all Evie could see was blackness. Her breathing became shallow as the wheezing sound filled her ears. Evie knew calming down would be the only way to crease the feeling that was crowding her body, making her feel trapped - trapped in her own skin.

Feeling a hand slide onto her shoulder Evie gasped as she tried to pull more air into her lungs, the hand didn't feel threatening but it startled her.

"You're alright"

The voice was calming as the hand made soothing patterns on her shoulder, the other hand making it's way to her dark brown locks, fingers running threw them softly.

"Deep breaths"

Evie knew who it was even in her half concious state, she had to know because she'd been enclosed in a shipping container with him for more then three weeks, at least that is what she assumed. The days and nights had all begun to merge into one. She didn't understand why her father had taken him as well but a part of her was thankful - he tried to protect her the best he could. He was confident they would get out of this and seeing that look in his eyes was the only thing that gave her hope, hope that everything would be okay.

As the soothing motions slowly came to a stop Evie realised her breathing was regulating, his fingers were still entangled in her hair as she tried to move into the upright position. Her legs felt weak, her arms felt weak - her body felt numb. As she turned to face him Evie couldn't help but bury her whole face in his shoulder, his arms wound around her waist as he comforted her.

"What happened Evie?"

His voice was soft and Evie knew he wouldn't force an explanation out of her and that she was thankful for because she couldn't speak about it. How could she confide him if she couldn't gage his reaction. Rage was the first thing that came to her mind.

"Thank-you Kyle"

Evie heard him sigh but he didn't push her for information, he just held her tightly as she let a tear escape her eye as she thought about the predicament they were in.

"Everything is going to be okay" Kyle told her as he tried to sooth her.

"Bad dream" Was all Evie said as she tried to keep the tears from effecting her voice. If he heard her crying then he would worry and they couldn't afford for that to happen, they needed to be strong - strong because of what was happening.

^..^

As she paced the living room floor of the Braxton household the feeling of utter helplessness began to crowd her body once more. The house was silent, there was nothing left to say - it had been three weeks and there was nothing, not one trace of where Kyle and Evie were. Oscar had not been any help, he hadn't seen anything and that made Hannah feel even more helpless. She couldn't help but feel as thou she had failed, failed her sister by not keeping Evie safe, by not looking after her.

As Zac entered the house all attention was shifted to him but the moment Hannah looked towards him she could see it in his eyes the police knew nothing. There was no new development.

A frustrated groan came from Heath, a fist pounded into the table by Case, Oscar fled the room but Zac he just just stood as motionless as Hannah. None of them were ready to believe that the two had just disappeared, the couldn't believe that.

"They have no new leads"

Hearing Zac confirm what she already new made the helplessness Hannah was feeling grow, how were they meant to find them if they didn't even know where to begin looking. It seemed to be a helpless situation.

"We'll find them police or not" Ricky said firmly and Hannah new the blonde was trying to keep their confidence up and hope alive. Hannah knew Ricky had her own agenda, she was feeling as thou she had failed Brax because as he was taken away she had promised to look out the brothers and now Kyle was missing.

"Since when have the police ever help? We will do this on our own like always" Casey told them and Hannah raised an eyebrow.

"We don't know where they are" Hannah said and in her voice it could be heard how tired she was, it was clear the last three weeks without sleep were catching up.

"We will find them, we have to" Casey said stubbornly, they had searched everywhere but were unable to find them, yet Casey still had hopes.

"How? How are we going to find them? Anything could have happened they could be injured or worse" Hannah started but the fiery blonde Bianca was by her side in seconds.

"You can't think like that" Bianca told her firmly- the whole town had been telling her that. No one wanted to face the reality even think that something could have possibly happened to them. But with three weeks and no leads it was getting harder and harder to ignore it.

"We will find them" Zac said as he took a hold of Hannah's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze but she barely noticed.

"Kyle will look after her until we find them" Heath said as he got up and stalked out of the house a look of determination on his face. Hannah wondered where he was going but asked no questions.

^..^

When Evie woke up it was to the slight ray of sunlight that came streaking threw the air vent of the container, it would have been warm outside but Evie was slightly chilled as she huddled under the blankets and into Kyle's side causing him to stir slightly. No matter how uncomfortable she was around the people her dad called friends, Evie knew Kyle wasn't like that - it was the only reason she could be so close to him and not be terrified for her safety.

Evie wished it wasn't so hard to tell him, to mention to him what had happened. She had been keeping the secret for the past week and she wished with every ounce of her that she had the courage to tell him.

As Evie rolled over so her back was positioned against Kyle she felt his arms loop around her waist pulling her close, Evie smiled to herself as she looked around the container. This was the place they had been calling home, it had the bare necessities but nothing extravagant. She couldn't help but wonder how long her father would keep them locked up for, this wasn't how she wanted to spend her life.

She was sixteen - Evie wanted to attend school, make friends, go to parties and most importantly be free. She wanted a home environment, one Zac and Hannah could provide. Evie had thought she would have her father in her life once he got better. When he understood that the group was indeed a cult - one that shouldn't belong, one that he shouldn't belong to but Evie was beginning to understand that perhaps her father would never change after all he was now there leader. He was to far gone and Evie was slowly realising this - realising her life would be better off without him.

The tears that trailed down her cheeks didn't come by choice and she tried desperately to keep them at bay but they wouldn't stop. Evie cried silently not only for herself but for Kyle, Oscar, Hannah, Zac, the Braxtons and even for her father. She cried for the innocence she lost and the terror she now felt. Evie cried for the life she wanted but wasn't living.

And as that heavy steel door opened Evie grasped Kyle's arm tightly under the blanket holding onto him for dear life as her father stepped into the container. Kyle began to stir but she noticed how he wasn't focus on him instead his eyes were trained to her.

"My dear Evelyn"

^..^

_Authors Note: Please review, I would love to hear some constructive criticism and also what you think of this story. :) Review!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Authors Note: I do NOT own Home and Away! All credit to the writers. _

_._

_._

Chapter Two:

Evie screeched with utter terror as she was thrown back into the container, her knees scrapped along the metal floor as she hit the ground with a loud thud. Evie couldn't register how quick Kyle was by her side and the metal door was shut and locked, they were left in darkness once again and Evelyn couldn't help but collapse into the arms of Kyle as he pulled her up from the ground, she held onto him tightly as he lifted her onto the bed.

Evie knew he would have seen her clothes, the tears trailing down her cheeks - the stain of blood on her shirt and because he was observant Evie knew he would have noticed the red rings of rope burn around her wrist. He didn't ask but Evie knew he was slowly putting the pieces together and it terrified her. She didn't want him to work it out.

Kyle gave her a small bottle of water that was beside the bed and Evie gratefully took it from him, her throat was so dry that the liquid felt as though it was burning her insides.

"Where did they take you?"

It was the same question every time as Kyle tried to piece their location together but there wasn't much she could tell him - she would rather this though, she didn't want to speak about what had happened to her. She couldn't talk about that.

"The same campsite" Evie answered as she pulled the blanket over her and leaned back against the wall of the container, the cool metal soothing her forehead.

"Did they speak to you?" Kyle asked and Evie opened her eyes to look at him, squinting to be able to make out his features.

They had spoken to her this time and the pain she felt in her chest by what they said made her eyes well up with tears, she was thankful that Kyle wouldn't be able to see them.

"Yes" Evie whispered softly before she pursed her lips shut.

"What did they say?" Kyle asked and Evie sighed, she had known he would push for information.

"Ethan wants us to join him, I don't have a choice but if you refuse then he doesn't know what he will do to you" Evie told him, she had stopped calling him dad - there was to much pain behind that one single word. But telling Kyle what he had said made her choke back a sob.

"You're not joining him" Kyle said firmly but Evie noticed how he didn't talk about himself, about what they might do to him.

"He wants us to be part of the group, but we aren't ready because we have been tainted" Evie said as she allowed the sound of disgust to seep into her voice. "If we don't get out soon..." Evie started but Kyle stopped her by pattering her hand.

"You won't join them, I won't let them take you" Kyle said confidently but Evie wasn't so sure she believed him, if Ethan wanted her then he would take her no matter the cost.

Moving forward Evie rested her head in Kyle's lap - she hadn't expected Kyle to be like this not after everything she had heard from the town. She expected a mean guy to follow the bad reputation she had heard about but he had been nothing but sweet and gentle with her.

"Did you notice anything else while you were out?" Kyle asked and his voice brought her back into the moment as his fingers messaged her scalp, soothing her sore head.

"A road" Evie muttered as she pulled away from him. "I remember a road" It was the first time she had been able to remember something potentially helpful. "It wasn't overly busy but a few cars went past rather fast"

Evie sighed it wasn't enough though even if they could work out where they were, how would they get the information out there? Out there to the people the cared about them.

"That's great Evie" Kyle told her but Evie shrugged as she stood up.

The pain in her legs was sharp but she tried to ignore it, this was no time to break down she knew that. Kyle seemed to ignore the fact that he could possibly die if he refused to come to the camp. Evie was worried because Kyle meant to much to her now.

^..^

Heath entered the prison to see Brax sitting on a bench looking at him with a disapproving glance. Ever since he had been transferred he had refused to see anyone but this time was different. Heath needed his big brothers advice, he needed Brax to tell him what to do - how to find Kyle.

At first both he and Casey had agreed that telling Brax would just cause the older brother to worry and that would be no use to him as there would be nothing he could do - but it had been three weeks now. Three weeks with no leads, Heath needed Brax's to help because he'd always been good at tracking the brothers even when they didn't want to be found.

"What are you doing here?"

Heath ignored Brax and sat down opposite him, Heath sighed - he knew there was no point in beating around the bush.

"I need your help"

"Not much I can do to help, have you forgotten where I am? I thought I told you not to come here" Brax said his voice was filled with annoyance but his expression was calm, Heath just frowned.

"Not my fault this is where you are, you put yourself here. I need your help the least you could do is listen" Heath told his brother with a frustrated look - he wasn't in the mood to listen to Brax talk about prison life, he had a brother to find.

'I'm aware that I put myself here"

"Kyle's been kidnapped" Heath said effectively cutting Brax off, the older brother just stared at him for a moment clearly stunned before shaking his head.

"He's probably just taken off"

"That's what we thought but he's just vanished. All his stuff is still in the house, he left the ute unlocked and keys in the ignition. He was in the middle of helping Tamara. Its not like Kyle" Heath said and Brax sighed - it was true it wasn't like Kyle.

"Who would kidnap him? You have to have reason, motive" Brax told Heath as he rubbed his forehead, clearly tired.

"Strange this is Evie, McQuire's niece. The one we kidnapped is missing as well" Heath said as he paused for a moment. "We know Ethan took Evie and we assume Kyle intervened and was taken as well"

Brax stared at Heath, it was clear Heath had thought this through and Brax hadn't expected that. It was clear he didn't think Heath was capable of this amount of responsibility. It was clear he had underestimated his brother.

"You sound like you thought this through, what you need me for?"

"I need another opinion, we have run out of options - its been three weeks, no leads and not one trace" Heath said and Brax nodded.

"The leader of the cult in jail?"

"Yeah" Heath confirmed with a nod.

"People like that don't give up easily, he'd want his work continued. The father still involved?"

"Zac said Ethan has been keeping in contact with the members"

"I'd bet money he's running the cult from the outside, he was high up in the original so with the top dog gone it makes sense" Brax said as he leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees. Heath sighed as he rubbed a hand over his head.

"How do I go about finding him?" Heath asked and Brax raised an eyebrow.

"I could ask around" Brax said with a shrug and Heath sighed.

"You don't wanna cause yourself any trouble" Heath said and Brax just smirked.

"Worried about me huh?" Brax teased and Heath shrugged.

"Just be careful, how will you contact me?"

"I'll call, just make sure you answer. I want to keep his between us"

"In other words you don't want Ricky to know" Heath said with a sigh and Brax nodded.

"It's better this way" Brax said as they stood up, Heath preparing to leave. "You working with the cops?"

"Yeah" Heath admitted.

"Never thought I'd see the day but make sure you keep it that way" Brax ordered him and Heath smirked, he was glad his brother hadn't changed to much.

"Well Zac insisted we do it that way" Heath said as though it didn't bother him but it did, he didn't trust the police.

"Is Casey involved?" Brax asked and Heath nodded causing Brax to raise an eyebrow. It was clear he disapproved.

"Don't worry, I'll keep him outta trouble. We're all involved. I better go, thanks for this - just be careful" Heath said and Brax nodded as they reached out and shook hands.

"I'll be in contact but keep me updated as well" Brax said as Heath went to turn away. "Uh, before you go - how's Ricky?"

"Seen better days, but we've got her back. She's apart of the family, we'll take care of her" Heath told his brother and Brax nodded.

Heath sought of understood why Brax had cut off contact with Ricky, effectively cutting her out of his life. It wasn't that he didn't love her but that he didn't want her pinning over him for the next ten years, waiting everyday for him to come home. Heath had to admit he would do the same for Bianca.

"Good - uh thanks Heath" Brax said as he scratched the back of his head, Heath nodded as he turned around and left through the prison gates.

He would wait for Brax's call but he also wouldn't give up trying to find Kyle.

^..^

_Authors Note: Please Review! I want to know what you think. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Authors Note: I do NOT own Home and Away! All credit to the writers. _

_._

_._

_Check out my other stories and Chaos written by NZGirl25 and myself. _

_._

_. _

_Chapter Three_

Heath and Casey sat inside Brax's ute just off the road that turned into the prison, the hot summer air was intruding into the car making both guys hot and bothered as they waited for Ethan to make an appearance. This was the third stake out of the week, the third day of waiting around doing nothing. When Heath returned home Bianca had asked him to speak to some of the Riverboys to possibly get them to tap into Ethan's phone, which could only be done once Zac had gone to lawyers office and asked them to get the phone records for everyone who contacted Murray.

Thing was it didn't do much good as Ethan never spoke about his location or where he was keeping Kyle and Evie prisoners.

This was why they sat outside the prison waiting for Ethan to show his face, surprising Heath hadn't heard from Brax yet.

"Oi, how long we staying out here today?" Casey asked as he let a deep breath and leaned against the chair heavily, it was at least 35 degrees in the car.

"As long as the visiting hours are" Heath said and Casey groaned. "Well ya wanna find Kyle don't ya?"

"Idiot shouldn't have gotten kidnapped" Casey muttered as he picked up his bottle of water, Heath chose to ignore him.

Heath could see what Kyle had been trying to do, ever since arriving in the bay to stay he had been trying to make amends for all he had done, not only to Casey but the whole family. Helping Evie would have been like second nature to him now and to be honest Heath would have done the same thing. He knew Casey didn't mean what he said, Case wanted to help Kyle even if they didn't always get along. .

Heath had to stay positive because with Brax in jail he was the oldest brother, it was his responsibility to find Kyle and he wasn't going to give up until he did. It was his responsibility to keep Hannah and Zac confident, he knew Kyle would be looking after Evie so it made it slightly easier.

"Oi Heath, look!" Casey said aa he shrunk down lower in his seat - he immediately copied his actions.

They both stared out the wind shield at the black van turned into the road that lead to the prison, Heath grinned in triumph when he saw Ethan McGuire sitting in the front seat. Heath grinned, hopefully this would lead him to Kyle.

^..^

Kyle watched Evie intently as he held back her dark chocolate brown hairas she vomited in the black bucket. He could see her choking back tears as she tired to push him away, Kyle didn't care how disgusting she thought this was - he would not leave her side. It had started when Kyle open a cold tin of spaghetti, that had been the turning point and sickness overwhelmed her body.

"Ugh"

Kyle glanced down as he felt Evie begin to move, she was frantically wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. Kyle gave her a slight smile as he passed her a bottle of water, the lantern beside him gave him just enough light to be able to see her gulping down the water and rinsing her mouth.

"Thank-you" Evie murmured softly as she passed the bottle back to him, Kyle screwed the lid back on and looked at her cautiously.

"Feeling better?" Kyle asked softly as he noticed the paleness in her face. The normally pale skin was now a pale white , under her eyes was beginning to turn a shade of purple from tiredness - the tiredness was something he felt as well.

"I'm tired"

When Kyle heard her admit to the tired feeling that was seeping over her body, he glanced at her in the dim light . In the time they had been enclosed in the container not once had she complained and that made Kyle worry. Kyle got the feeling this wasn't a one time sickness that something more serious was happening.

"Come on, lets get you to bed" Kyle said as he stood up, taking her hand he pulled her gently from the floor only to scoop her up into his arms when he saw her swaying. His heart rate increased with worry as he carried her to the small bed and laid her down. "Try to sleep"

"I can't..."

"You're tired Evie, please try" Kyle begged as he rubbed his hand across her forehead, taking note of the slight warm of her skin.

"Lay with me?" Evie questioned and Kyle tried to give her a soft smile as he turned off the lantern and crawled in beside her.

As he laid with Evie's body curled slightly into his, her head on his chest Kyle couldn't help but sigh. He was a twenty year old sharing a bed with a sixteen year old, trying to comfort her and keep her safe. Kyle knew if someone had asked him some many weeks ago where his feeling lied then he would have said Tamara, now he wasn't so sure. He knew Evie was young and he knew he had been so much that a relationship wasn't even a possibility. But Kyle knew that was alright all he wanted was for her to be safe, he just wanted to be a part of her life.

Hearing her breathing begin to shallow and regulate Kyle smiled to himself, running his fingers threw her hair to keep her calm. Kyle hoped she would sleep peacefully with him beside her, the nightmares she'd been experiencing through the last week were beginning to scare him. He found it worse when she wouldn't open up to him about what was happening.

Kyle wasn't afraid to admit that he was to admit that he was beginning to piece the puzzle together, she spoke in her sleep at times before the nightmares occurred - what he was beginning to understand was something he wished he didn't. Evie was to young, to inexperienced - if what he understood was correct then she had lost her innocence. He was surprised by how well she was handling it, he only wished she would come to him. Kyle knew if he brought it up then she would feel forced and that would cause her to withdraw and he didn't want that.

But Kyle need her to talk about it because it was moment like this he was concerned and worried for her.

"Please stop"

Hearing Evie whimper Kyle tried to sooth her.

"No! Stop! Don't!"

^..^

_Authors Note: Please Review! Let me know what you think. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Authors Note: I do NOT own Home and Away! All credit to the writers. _

_._

_._

_Please check out my others stories as well as Chaos!_

_._

_._

_Chapter Four_

Kyle sat on the edge of the bed he shared with Evie staring at the heavy metal doors in front of him. Kyle couldn't get Evie's words out of his mind, he tried not to show Evie how he was feeling but there was know doubt he was feeling - terrified. He knew he couldn't let Evie be taken from him, and if they did come to take her he knew he would keep her safe no matter the cost, even if it meant joining the cult. As much as he detested that idea.

The hope that his brothers would find them was slowly dimming, he didn't know how they would locate him or even if they knew he was with Evie - missing and kidnapped.

"Stop"

Kyle glanced down shaking the thoughts from his head as he felt Evie roll over - a distressed moan came from her lips as she scrunched up her face. Kyle felt relief when she talked within her sleep, it gave him insight to how she was feeling, to what she was thinking.

"Please stop" Evie moaned as she twisted again. Kyle frowned as he noticed Evie reaching for the stop were he should have been.

"Help please" Evie pleaded as she went to the grip the edge of the bed. Kyle ran a hand through her hair to keep her calm with out waking her.

"Your okay Evie, I'm here" Kyle murmured softly to her sleeping body.

These were the moments that scared him because he knew it wasn't just a nightmare, he knew that she was reliving a memory. Pleading for help but it was obvious no one was coming to her rescue. Kyle knew it wasn't his fault, he would have been by her side if he wasn't trapped in the container. He would have rescued her, protected her if he could have.

"Kyle, bucket"

Kyle glanced down as he saw Evie moving to lean over the bed a hand covering her mouth. Kyle moved the bucket over to her and held her hair while she was sick once again.

"What's wrong with me?" Evie questioned as she wiped her mouth - her face was pale and Kyle tried to swallow his worry.

"I'm sure its nothing Evie" Kyle told her as he moved her bucket away and tried to guide her into lying down but Evie shook her head.

"Somethings wrong Kyle" Evie moaned in a slightly panicked voice, Kyle tried to smile as he swept the hair from her eyes.

"You're okay Evie, please try to rest" Kyle pleaded and Evie frowned but slowly moved her head to his lap, his cool fingers rubbed her cheek soothing the hotness coming from her body.

Kyle knew he shouldn't have lied to her but he didn't know what choice he had, he knew she would panic and he didn't want that. But deep down he knew something was wrong, something wasn't quiet right.

^..^

Heath and Casey stared at the lodge before them it was much like the one Heath had rescued the twins from. They couldn't see much from the line of trees they were hiding within but it was beginning to become clear that kyle and Evie weren't around. Heath studied the people as they walked past him, he couldn't understand why they stayed within a place like this when clearly it wasn't normal to be part of a cult. He watched them as they walked around aimlessly not talking and avoiding the line of trees which was acting as a boundary.

"I can't see him" Casey muttered as crouched down beside Heath.

"I couldn't see Evie either. I don't think their here" Heath said and Casey raised an eyebrow.

"Why don't we just take Ethan?" Casey asked - Heath could see why his younger brother thought that was a good idea, they could interrogate him and get the location but there was also holes in that theory.

It wouldn't just be a simple kidnap and interrogation. Ethan never left the lodge alone always taking at least two other people with him, while Heath new they could easily call in the Riverboys and out number the two men he didn't know what they would do with the other two men. Then there was a matter of where they would hold Ethan while they questioned him. How they would prevent the other followers from noticing his disappearance. How would they make sure Kyle and Evie stayed safe and they weren't hurt or even worse killed once they noticed Ethan was missing.

Ethan knew he would have nothing to lose in the interrogation as he already had Evie, so how would they get him to talk?

That plan was risky, to risky and they couldn't couldn't take risks.

"Can't to much at stake" Heath told Casey and the teenager frowned.

"What do you want to do then? If their not here then where do we look?" Casey asked and Heath shrugged.

"I don't know Case" Heath said with a grunt.

Heath didn't know how to find them, he thought they would be with Ethan at the camp but it also made sense that they wouldn't be. Ethan would want them locked up somewhere, somewhere they couldn't escape from, somewhere remote so no one would hear them calling for help. It wasn't just that but Ethan would need to be able to come and go without raising suspicion.

^..^

Kyle wrapped his arm around Evie pulling her closer to his body protectively as they stared at Ethan with pained expression, the tears welling in Evie's eyes threatened to escape.

"You have to make your choice, are you joining us?" Ethan asked calmly as he eyed Kyle was a raised eyebrow.

Kyle glanced down at Evie as she gripped at his arm that was wound around her waist, he could feel the desperation coming from her and he knew what he had to do - he didn't have a choice.

"I'll join you" Kyle said as he heard the sob escape Evie's mouth.

^..^

_Authors Note: Please Review! Let me know what you think. _


	5. Chapter 5

_Authors Note: I do NOT own Home and Away! All credit to the writers. _

_._

_._

_Thankyou for the reviews, and to find out of Kyle and Evie are staying a pair you'll have to keep reading ;) Please review and also check at my other stories, Chaos included._

_._

_._

_Chapter Five_

Four days of being at the lodge and the disgust Kyle felt for the cult was growing. He sat with Evie curled in his arms, he held onto her protectively as he thought about the night before. It had been a breakthrough of such hut the information handed to him was enough to make him rage. Kyle didn't understand how Ethan could allow his friends to do the unthinkable to his little girl.

What had happened would scare Evie, her innocence was gone.

Thinking about last night Kyle pulled Evie to him that little bit tighter.

_Start Flashback_

_Evie sat on the couch staring out the window helplessly, Kyle found himself watching her more often then usual. The paleness of her skin had failed to subside, the purple circles under her eyes came from a lack of sleep as nightmares got worse and then there was the sickness that came everyday. Kyle studied her over the days noticing things that changed and there was only one explanation at came to Kyle and he didn't like what was crossing his mind. He wondered if she had thought about it as well but if she had then she had stopped herself from reacting._

_"Evie" Kyle murmured softly as he slid down onto the couch beside her, Evie turned towards him and rested her head on his shoulder. _

_"I miss the fresh air Kyle" Evie said quietly and Kyle kissed her head. _

_"Me too, listen Evie I want to talk to you about something" Kyle said and Evie glanced up at him. _

_"What is it?" Evie asked with a weak smile and Kyle sensed she knew what was coming. _

_"Evie I need you to answer truthfully, are you pregnant?" Kyle asked and Evie cringed, trying to hide her face in his shoulder. "Evie, I just need an answer honey" _

_Kyle felt Evie shaking in his arms, he knew she was shaking with fear. Kyle never wanted to scare her, he just want to be there for her. He wanted to be able to support her but first he needed her to open up to him. _

_"Evie, these nightmares you've been having. Tell me about them let me help" Kyle pleaded with her and Evie sighed. _

_"I can't talk about it" Evie whimpered and Kyle wrapped his arms around her tightly. _

_"Please baby, let me help. How about I ask a question and you answer just yes or no?" Kyle asked, he was trying to make it as easy as possible on her. He wanted her to be able to tell him but he sensed she didn't want to go into detail. He could see how frightened she was. _

_"Okay" Evie murmured into his shoulder. _

_"Are you pregnant Evie?" Kyle asked softly, closing his eyes tightly he waited for the answer but he had a feeling he already knew. _

_"Yes" Evie whispered and Kyle took a deep breath nestling his face into her hair, it had what he had been thinking all along. _

_"Evie, did this happen before your dad took us?" Kyle asked and he felt her body shake, the tears that came sripping from her eyes dampened his shirt. _

_"No" Evie sobbed as she clung to Kyle for support. "I told them to stop Kyle, I did - I promise. But they wouldn't" Evie cried in hysterics. "I didn't want them to, I really tried to stop them" _

_"Shh, its okay. Its going to be alright Evie" Kyle said trying to sooth her but Evie cried. _

_"No, no. I'm to young!" Evie cried and Kyle rubbed her back. _

_"I'm here Evie. It's going to be okay, you're not alone" Kyle promised her, kissing the top of her head. He pulled her to him tightly and held her as she cried. _

_End Flashback_

As Kyle held onto Evie he couldn't help but think about what was going to help, he wanted to get her out of the lodge, away from the cult where she could decide what she want to do because trapped in the cabin she wouldn't have a chance to make the choice about what direction she would take. The more Kyle thought was the more he realised even with a choice Evie would still make the choice to keep her baby even if it meant giving up her teenage years.

"Kyle"

Kyle glanced down as Evie stirred, she looked up at him with a weak smile and Kyle couldn't help but try to give her a reassuring smile.

"It's okay" Kyle tried to tell her but he could see the tears brimming in her eyes.

"No. Kyle, what if no body finds us? I can't have my baby here" Evie said frantically, Kyle tried to hold back his smile, she hadn't realised what she had said.

"You won't have to, I won't let you have this baby here. I will get you out Evie" Kyle told her but Evelyn didn't seem to believe him. "I promise I will Evie" Kyle vowed and Evie tried to smile.

"Do you think they are looking for us?" Evie asked softly and Kyle nudged her.

"Of course they are, would they just leave me? I don't think so, I'm Kyle Braxton" Kyle teased and Evie giggled a little.

"Thank-you for being here Kyle, thank-you for trying to save me" Evie said softly and Kyle kissed her head.

"It's my duty to rescue beautiful ladies" Kyle said, he could basically feel the smile radiating from her body as he called her beautiful.

"Kyle" Evie said softly as she pulled back to look at him, Kyle looked down and was taken back by the sudden feeling of her ruby red lips on his. He didn't complain but pulled her towards him, there lips locking fiercely together.

^..^

_Authors Note: Please Review! Let me know what you think. _


	6. Chapter 6

_Authors Note: I do NOT own Home and Away! All credit to the writers._

_._

_._

_Please Review!_

_._

_._

_Chapter Six:_

Darryl Braxton stepped out from behind the jail bars onto the pavement, for him the air seemed fresher as he found himself free. 5 months in jail only to be set free by the one person he hate most - Adam he had known back then that he had never murder Johnny Barrett that his father had come and finished off the unconscious man after young Brax had fled the scene. If Brax had known then he would have never confessed to a murder he didn't commit.

He was heading home to see Ricky, his family- the brothers. He hadn't heard from Heath even after he told the young Braxton to keep him updated, he had no idea if they had found Kyle. Brax prayed they had because a part of him felt guilty. If he had been around he was positive he would have found Kyle straight away and that the family would be fine. He had always been the head of the family, if he had been around he wouldn't have let anything like this happen to begin with.

^..^

Kyle stood in front of Evie shielding her as Ethan seethed before them staring at his sixteen year old daughter furiously, Kyle was determined to protect her from him as he watched Ethan pace back and forth.

"Is it true?" Ethan demanded to know as he stopped pacing and fixed Evie was a deadly stare, Evie whimpered from behind Kyle gripping his hand tightly.

"What are you talking about Ethan?" Kyle forced himself to ask but he already knew, it was clear by Ethan's anger - there was only one thing that could make him so furious.

"I'm not speaking to you" Ethan thundered as he glared at Kyle. "Answer me Evelyn, are you pregnant?" Ethan asked and Kyle felt Evie cringe, squishing is hand in a painful grip as she winced at the reaction her father would have.

"Yes" Evie whispered softly and Ethan cursed as he through his hand out to the side whacking down the lamp.

"How could you be so stupid? How can you raise a child? You are a child" Ethan thundered as he rounded on her. "My child will not be having a baby,do you understand me?" Ethan asked lowly, his voice sounded dangerous and Kyle pulled Evie closer to him.

"But I can't..." Evie started to stammer but Ethan glared at her.

Don't talk back to me! Who is the father?" Ethan shouted but Evie looked up at Kyle with wide eyes,, she couldn't bring herself to tell her father she had been abused - raped, she knew he would find a way to blame her for what had occurred . "Well?" Ethan pressed and Kyle sighed.

For Evie's sake he knew what he had to do, no matter what the consequences would be, he knew it was worth it. He couldn't bare the thought of anything happening to Evie. It was her choice if she wanted tohe child and Kyle was about to make sure she got it.

"I'm the father" Kyle lied and Ethan shot him a look, it was dark and dangerous and Kyle could only describe it as death.

"You are getting rid of this baby! I will not allow this" Ethan shouted as he stormed out the front door, slamming and locking it behind him.

^..^

Brax opened the front door to the house, pushing it open slowly he didn't expect to see everyone sleeping in the living room - Zac and Hannah were curled up in an arm chair, it was clear that she had been crying as her cheeks were red raw. Oscar was lying on the floor with Casey beside him, both in a restless sleep - Casey with his mouth open. Heath and Bianca were curled up on the couch and then there was his love Ricky hunched over at the table - her head rested on a laptop. Brax sighed there was no Kyle but he couldn't help but feel excited that he was home. Shutting the front door he headed over to Ricky, leaning down he kissed her cheek causing her to stir.

"Go away!" Ricky muttered in her sleep causing Brax to chuckle.

"Not happy to see me baby?" Brax asked and he couldn't help but laugh at how quickly Ricky's eyes flashed open.

Ricky stared at Brax with her eyes wide an Brax grinned, as he stood up to his full height, pulling Ricky out of her chair and into a bone crushing hug.

"Brax!" Ricky squealed in delight as she hugged him tightly, never had she sounded so much like a girl. But her man was back, hearing the high pitched squeal startled everone out of there slumber.

"Brax!" Case exclaimed and grinned.

"Hey Casey, how are ya mate?" Brax asked as he pulled Casey into a one armed hug, Ricky safely tucked under the other arm Brax unwilling to let her go.

"Are you kidding me? How the hell did you get out?" Heath asked with a grin as he pulled Brax into a hug. "Great to see ya mate"

"It's good to have you home Brax but we aren't gonna have the cops rocking up here are we? You didn't beak out right?" Bianca teased as she leaned up ad kissed his cheek, Brax just laughed.

"Nope, I'm free but we can talk about that later. Right now I want to know why the hell Kyle and Evie aren't camping out on the floor as well?" Brax said as he turned to Heath. "You were meant to keep me updated!"

"Wait, how do you know about Evie and Kyle?" Ricky asked as she turned to glare at Heath. "You went and saw him" Ricky accused.

"It doesn't matter Rick" Brax said as he glanced at Zac and Hannah. "Since Kyle and Evie still aren't home I am taking charge. Tomorrow we make a plan, we are kidnapping Ethan" Brax told them.

^..^

_Authors Note: Please Review! Let me know what you think._


	7. Chapter 7

_Authors Note: I do NOT own Home and Away! All credit to the writers. _

_._

_._

_Please Review! Thank you to everyone who has, its nice to know what you think._

_._

_._

_Chapter Seven:_

Brax sat at the head of the table with everyone apart from Oscar and Casey, he had demanded Casey get Oscar out of the house. He didn't want either of them to know what was about to go down, he didn't want them involved. If something happened and they got caught - well Brax didn't want the cops to be able to pin anything on them.

"I thought kidnapping Ethan was to risky" Hannah muttered to Bianca, it was what Heath had told them when Casey had brought up the subject. Bianca smiled softly at her, she knew Hannah was thinking about the risks, though in the short time she had known Brax there was one thing she would never do and that was question his intentions because one way or another his plans came together.

"Don't worry, Brax won't let anything happen to them. You should witness Braxton family meeting, Brax just tells everyone what they are to do and you do it without questions. Same goes here, he won't let any harm come to Evie" Bianca reassured her.

"What's your plan Brax? Heath said kidnapping Ethan was risky" Zac said and Brax nodded, he still had Ricky on his lap - he wouldn't let her go.

"It is risky but I have faith that Kyle with protect Evie until we can get to them, face it what other choice do we have" Brax said as he looked at Hannah. "Kyle will protect her and we will move as quickly as we can" Brax said to reassure her.

"What's the plan then Brax?" Heath asked - he was willing to roll with anything the older Braxton could come up with.

"I don't know how you feel about being involved Zac - if you don't feel like you could manage this then Heath and I can take care of it. We are going to grab Ethan on his way out of the compound and take him to the safe house in Mangrove River" Brax explained and Ricky raised her eyebrow.

"That abandoned warehouse you used to take refuge in when your dad as home?" Ricky asked and Brax nodded.

"We can interrogate him, once we have the information we can wait until nightfall, then we are going for them" Brax said and Heath nodded.

"Alright, so we gonna get moving or what?" Heath asked and Brax turned to Zac.

"I'm in"

^..^

Kyle sat on the couch with Evie on his lap, since the moment Ethan left the cabin she had barely left his side, she was terrified that Ethan was going to make her get an abortion. She had cried herself to sleep that night as she clung to Kyle.

Hearing the door open Kyle felt Evie stiffen as a man with jet black hair came is into view, another two men behind him. Kyle was disgusted with the way their eyes racked over her body, the way his eyes darkened caused Kyle to grip Evie tighter - he had a feeling about who the man was but he didn't bring it up.

"Evelyn, I want a little chat with you. come on" He beckoned her with his finger but Evie didn't dare move. "Don't be stubborn my dear, I just want to talk"

"Leave her alone" Kyle muttered and the man glared at him.

"What did you say?"

"I said leave her alone, she isn't going anywhere with you - so back off" Kyle said and the man tilted his head towards the men behind him.

"Pin him down"

Kyle flinched as the men pushed his shoulders down and the man himself grabbed Evie.

"No. No! Let me go" Evie shrieked loudly but the man clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Shut up brat, I have one question. Is this child mine?"

Kyle shuttered when he saw the hesitation in Evie's eyes, he knew that gave her away. Kyle thrashed against the men holding him down.

"Get your filthy hands off me!" Kyle fumed as he thrashed around but they didn't release him.

"Evie, Evie, Evie. I can't let you have my child" The man taunted as he cocked his head to the side. "We will just have to fix this won't we" He said as he shoved her backwards- Evie landed against the wall hitting her head harshly she fell to the ground with a thud.

"Evie!" Kyle shouted.

"Let him go, that should have taken care of the issue"

As soon as his shoulders were released Kyle sprinted across the room to Evie as she whimpered on the ground.

"Kyle my baby" Evie cried and Kyle stroked her hair.

"It's okay Evie, everything will be okay" Kyle promised but within himself he didn't feel as confident as he rested his hand upon herself, both of them cradling the stomach which held her unborn child. He hoped for Evie's sake nothing was wrong because she had taken quickly to the child regardless of where it came from and so had he.

^..^

Brax and Heath stood on the side of the road, Zac sat on the front seat of an old car that was parked across the entrance into the lodge. They waited patiently for the black van to make it's way down the driveway coming to a halt when it saw the car. Ethan beeped the horn half a dozen times but Zac didn't move and Ethan jumped out of the car with a furious expression.

Brax motioned for Heath to take the van as Brax jogged up behind Ethan and whacked him over the head knocking him to the ground, unconscious. Brax opened the back door and hauled his body up throwing him into the back seat.

^..^

_Authors Note: Please Review! Let me know what you think. _


	8. Chapter 8

_Authors Note: I do NOT own Home and Away! All credit to the writers. _

_._

_._

_Please Review. _

_._

_._

_Chapter Eight:_

Brax sat in front of Ethan staring intently at the man who was tied to the chair. There were questions running through Brax's mind that he wanted answered the main one being were the children safe? Then there was the question of were they injured? And most importantly - where were they?

"Brax, Zac's here" Heath said as the metal door to the warehouse banged open and shut.

"I thought I told you to wait outside" Brax said - Zac was a ball of fury and Brax had to admit he thought the normal passive man was going to charge over and attack his brother, maybe come close to killing him.

"You did but I thought this might come in handy" Zac said as he tossed a bottle of cold water - ice cold water at Brax. "That should wake him, we are putting them in danger the longer we wait"

Brax didn't like being told what to do especially when he had a plan but he nodded slightly.

"Alright, but you two keep quiet" Brax told them as he unscrewed the cap and poured the liquad over Ethan's head. "That's it, wakeywake" Brax muttered as Ethan started to open his eyes squinting at the light.

"Where am I?" Ethan groaned and Brax smirked as he rested his arms on his legs.

"None of your concern, just know that no one will expect to find you here" Brax said and Ethan grimaced.

"Who are you?" Ethan asked and Brax smirked.

"I'm your worst nightmare" Brax said cockily as he tilted his head. "I'm Darryl Braxton and you kidnapped my brother"

"Yeah, if you say so. I kidnapped no one" Ethan scoffed and Brax rolled his eyes as he nodded towards Heath who walked over and stood behind Ethan, he gripped his hair. Jerking Ethan's head up until his eyes met Brax's.

"Lying to me is not a wise choice" Brax spat as he leaned forward."One thing you do not know about me, family is everything so I'll ask again. Where is my brother?"

"You're to late, Kyle had joined us. He has made his choice and you must live with it" Ethan said with a smirk and Brax sighed.

"I don't care, you listen here I want to know where my brother is, where sweet Evelyn is" Brax said and Ethan looked stunned for a moment. "Didn't think I knew about her did you?"

"She's my daughter - if I want her with me then she will be" Ethan spat.

"You lost the right to call her your daughter the day you joined that damn cult" Zac hissed as he came out from the shadows - Ethan raised an eyebrow.

"Incase you forgot, I am the one that has her so I suggest you let me go because without me her life could be cut short" Ethan smirked and before Brax could stop him Zac threw a right hook straight into Ethan's jaw.

"Bastard! You would let your own daughter die?" Zac asked with disgust.

"I will do whatever I have to, to ensure my daughter isn't with you" Ethan spat and Brax shook his head as he held Zac back - it was clear that Ethan wasn't going to be willing to give up the information of there whereabouts easily and as he thought of what he could do next the metal door open and in walked Ricky - Brax nearly had a heart attack as he saw the butchers knife in her hand.

"Rick, what ya got there baby?" Brax asked as he eyed the knife; Ricky rolled her eyes.

"A knife Brax, I plan to slice this man in every place possible until he tells us what we want to know" Ricky said with a grin as she stood in front of Ethan, it amused her to see im eyeing the knife nervously.

"You wouldn't" Ethan said and Ricky smirked.

"Try me, where should we start? Let's see" Ricky said she pointed the tip of the knife into his left leg. "Where is Kyle?" Ricky asked but Ethan shook his head. "You should know I don't make empty threats" She said as she dragged the knife down his skin causing him to scream.

"Crazy bitch!"

"Shall we go again?" Ricky asked as she put her hand out to stop Brax from advancing forward.

"I'm not telling you" Ethan spat and Ricky shrugged as she moved the knife to his privet area.

"That's fine" Ricky said as she went to make a slashing movement.

"There at the lodge" Ethan shouted as he opened one eye staring down at his balls.

"There, there. That wasn't hard" Ricky teased as she pattered his head.

^..^

Kyle and Evie sat on the floor, his back was again the wall and Evie was propped up between his legs. Her cheeks were stained with tears as she cradled her stomach, Kyle's hand rested on hers.

"Will everything be okay?" Evie asked and Kyle nodded slightly.

"Everything will be okay Evie, I promise you" Kyle muttered as a snap could be heard coming from the front door, Evie leaned heavily on Kyle.

"Please keep them away Ky" Evie pleaded and Kyle kissed her head.

"I will not let anyone touch you again, I'm sorry I didn't protect you before" Kyle said as they stood up and the front door flung open. Evie went to squeal but Kyle clamped a hand across her mouth to muffle the noise as he saw Brax standing with Heath, Kyle couldn't begin to say how grateful he was to see them as he grabbed Evie's hand. "It's okay, they're are my brothers remember?" Kyle asked and Evie nodded slightly as he took his hand from her mouth.

"Come on, we have to get out of here" Brax said as Heath looked out the door hoping no one had seen them.

"Brax when did you get out?" Kyle asked but Brax shook his head.

"Later, lets get moving first" Brax demanded as he started out the door, Kyle started after him pulling Evie along - she didn't try to stop him because Evie trust Kyle with her everything.

"Ky?" Evie whispered quietly as she walked with him towards the line of trees sounding the lodge - Brax was leading the way and Heath was behind them.

Kyle glanced down at her. "Yeah honey?"

"Can we go to the hospital?" Evie whispered as she glanced down at her stomach.

^..^

Authors Note: Please Review! Let me know what you think.


	9. Chapter 9

_Authors Note: I do NOT own Home and Away! All credit to the writers. _

_._

_._

_Please Review. _

_._

_._

_Chapter Nine: _

Kyle glanced at the tree line aware of how close they were to absolute freedom, Kyle could feel Evie gripping his hand tighter and tighter with each step they took - feeling a shove to his back cause Kyle to groan.

"Move" Heath grunted, in his voice the desperation could be heard and Kyle hesitantly glanced back to see people coming out of their cabins having heard voices.

"Stop them! They have Evelyn"

Kyle pulled Evie along faster towards the car, they jumped into the back seat where Zac was sitting.

"Stop"

Kyle shut the door as he heard the running of feet and screaming, the torches flashed around in the dark as Brax sped off out of the bushes.

"Evie" Zac breathed a sigh of relief a he leaned over to hug her, Evelyn's current state caused her to pull back and cling to Kyle, her face showed fear but she knew deep down that Zac wouldn't hurt her. "I'm so glad your okay" Zac said as he tried not to let the hurt grace his face - Evie buried her head in Kyle's chest and Kyle glanced over the top to look at Zac.

"Easy" Kyle mouthed and Zac nodded.

"Ky, hospital" Evie murmured and Kyle glanced at Brax who was driving hastily back towards Summerbay.

"Uh Brax, can you go past the hospital?" Kyle asked and Brax glanced over his shoulder.

"I don't think that's a good idea" Brax said but Kyle glared at him.

"Come on Brax"

"Hannah can check you over when you get home, its a better idea then you going to the hospital. Home is the safest place right now" Zac said and Kyle felt Evie grip his shirt a slight whimper escaping her lips.

Kyle glanced at Brax with a deadly serious expression. "Brax take us to the hospital. Either you do or you let us out" Kyle said sternly and Zac glanced at him.

"Hannah can..."

"I don't want to see Hannah, Brax hospital" Kyle said and Brax sighed.

"Alright, alright" Brax muttered and Kyle sighed in relief as he held on tighter to Evie - he was hoping Brax would agree otherwise he would have had to leave them to take Evie and right now he knew it was safe to have both his brothers and Zac around.

^..^

Kyle walked through the hospital doors with Evie clinging to his hands, the others following closely behind as Zac tried to talk to Evie - he wanted to know what was wrong and while that was understandable Evie just wouldn't open her mouth.

"Oi Doc" Heath called out and Nate Cooper looked up from his chart.

"Kyle, Evie -I'm glad to see you alive and well" Nate said as he approached the group

"Thanks - uh we'd like to get checked out" Kyle said - he made sure not to put the focus on Evie as he knew how unready she was to tell her family about what had happened.

"Sure, I'll check you both out now. Evie, why don't you come with me. Zac you are welcome to accompany her" Nate said - Zac nodded and stepped forward but Evie clung to Kyle.

"No. No I want Kyle to come with me" Evie pleaded and Zac looked over at her.

"I think it's best if you leave Kyle here, you have both been through a lot but I am family" Zac said softly and calmly but Evie shook violently as she looked up at Kyle with wide eyes, tears brimming in them.

"No. I'm not leaving Kyle" Evie cried and Kyle sighed.

"It's okay honey, I'll come with you your Uncle can wait here" Kyle said as he gave Zac a meaningful look as the older guy went to protest.

"Alright then, through here" Nate said as he pulled back the curtain.

Kyle and Evie walked into the wide room and Nate motioned to the bed - Kyle helped Evie up before taking her hand and sitting in the seat beside the bed.

"So first we will..."

Kyle cut Nate off before he could finish his sentence.

"I'm fine physically Nate but Evie took a bad fall and well...I can't let you tell anyone yet but Evie is pregnant" Kyle said softly when he noticed Evie didn't look up to speaking - Nate understandably looked shocked but he nodded slowly.

"Right well - have you had any bleeding Evie? Dizziness?" Nate asked and Evie nodded meekly.

"A little bleeding" Evie admitted and Nate nodded.

""Do you know how far along you are?" Nate asked and Evie shuttered slightly.

"About five weeks" Evie muttered and Nate frowned - they had been been missing roughly five weeks.

"Alright, let me get an ultrasound machine and we will see how things are going"

Evie turned to Kyle as Nate left - the tears in her eyes and Kyle smiled weakly.

"Things will be okay" Kyle promised and Evie sobbed.

"My baby"

"Will be fine" Kyle told her and Evie leaned a little closer to him, Kyle move so he could stroke her hair.

^..^

Nate gave Evie a soft smile as he turned on the machine and grabbed the tube of gel.

"Now this is going to be a little cold" Nate warned as he put the gel on Evie's stomach causing the teenager to gasp.

Kyle felt his heart sinking as he stared at the screen intently, Nate was concentrating and Kyle began to worry. He was scared to break his promise to Evie, he wanted the child she was carrying to be safe, it didn't matter where the child come from - what mattered was the love Evie felt.

"My baby, is my baby okay?" Evie asked - her eyes wide with fear, Nate offered her a weak smile.

"Perfectly fine, a strong heart beat and I would measure you at 4.5 weeks Evie I do have some news" Nate said and Evie whimpered.

"Is it bad Doc?" Kyle asked and Nate shook his head.

"Depends on how you look at it. Evie you're expecting triplets"

^..^

_Authors Note: Please Review! Let me know what you think. _


	10. Chapter 10

_Authors Note: I do NOT own Home and Away! All credit to the writers._

_._

_._

_Reviews Please! I want to know what you think of this story, are you enjoying it? Would you like Evie and Kyle to stay a pair? _

_._

_._

_Chapter Ten:_

The ride back to the house was silent, Evie was wrapped up in Kyle's arms her head rested on his chest sleepily as they thought about what had been revealed to them in the hospital room, Kyle honestly thought he could see the wheels turning in her head as she thought about what triplets would mean for her – she had thought that there was only one baby. One baby for her to handle when clearly there wasn't.

"Here we are" Brax said softly as the car came to a stop out front of the Braxton house, Kyle looked down at Evie and sighed.

He didn't know how she would go explaining the predicament she was in to everyone, but he knew no matter how much Hannah and Zac probably wouldn't like it for not one minute would he leave her side. Kyle knew no matter how much they didn't want him around that he would be; he would be there for Evie and her children.

"Come on Evie, I got you" Kyle murmured into her hair as he picked up the sleeping girl and carried her up the steps, following Zac into the house he wasn't surprised when all eyes turned to him.

"Evie!" Hannah and Oscar sighed with relief as they started to head over to Kyle but they frowned when he took a step back.

"If she wakes she won't like it if you're standing so close" Kyle revealed.

"She's my sister" Oscar said and Kyle nodded.

"I am aware but you don't know what she's been through, I do. You need to wait for her to wake up" Kyle said as he felt her begin to stir. "I am gonna lay her on my bed"

"We should take her home" Hannah said but Kyle shook his head.

"You want to take her home while she is sleeping? She will wake up and freak out, wait for her to wake up and speak to you" Kyle said as he headed down to his room without giving them a chance to speak again.

Lying Evie on his bed he smiled when he saw her open her eyes slightly, brushing the hair out of her eyes he wasn't surprised when she leaned into his touch.

"Hey baby, how you feeling?" Kyle asked softly.

"Sick, I can't believe it. I can't handle three Ky, I can't be a single mother to three" Evie sobbed and Kyle sighed as he leaned down – his hands on either side of her face.

"Listen to me, you are not alone Evie. You will not do this alone honey, we can do this together"

"You don't want to be stuck with me, I'll always be a reminder" Evie said and Kyle shook his head.

"I'll always be reminded anyway, what matters is you and you won't go through this alone. Alright?" Kyle asked and Evie nodded slightly.

"Promise?"

"I have since day one promised I will always be there and I will, okay?" Kyle asked and Evie nodded as he leaned down and pecked her lips. "Why don't you stay here and rest, I will go and speak to everyone – they have questions" Kyle said and Evie bit her lip hesitantly.

"Kyle?" Evie asked and Kyle raised an eyebrow as he saw how nervous she was becoming.

"Hmm?"

"Will you…will you tell them? I can't – I don't think I can face Oscar" Evie said her eyes welling with tears and Kyle soothed her by running his fingertips through her hair.

"Of course baby, don't you worry about a thing. I will take care of it all" Kyle promised as he leaned down and kissed her head. "You get some sleep"

"Stay until I fall asleep?" Evie pleased and Kyle nodded as he laid down with her and wound a hand around her waist, it seemed to be how she slept comfortably.

Kyle stared at her – he didn't know how he was going to tell her family, how he could bare to see the looks on their faces when he revealed her rape and pregnancy. How could he tell them all that and expect them to understand? They'd have questions for Evie and he didn't think he could stop them from asking.  
But he had to try and explain it the best he could, he promised Evie he would and he always kept his promises.

Looking down he rested his hand on top of hers covering her stomach, for nearly five weeks she wasn't showing but Kyle knew with triplets it would only be a matter of time before the bump was there and he knew he would be needed more than ever. Evie needed to know she wasn't alone that he would be with her all the way.

^..^

Stepping into the lounge room Kyle almost cringed when all sets of eyes turned to him, Ricky basically through herself at him and that stunned him somewhat, he knew they would be worried but he still didn't expect Ricky of all people, the stubborn surfer chick to hug him.

"You scared us you idiot" Ricky said as she punched him before hugging him again, Bianca joined in the hug and Kyle glanced at his sister in-law and brothers girlfriend.

"I'm fine"

"You're lucky" Casey commented and Kyle nodded.

"Why did my dad kidnap? Why did he take Evie?" Oscar asked as he came to stand behind Hannah, Kyle let go of Ricky and Bianca.

"Why did you need a hospital?" Zac asked.

"You went a hospital? What's wrong with Evie?" Hannah panicked and Kyle sighed as he scratched the side of his head, he knew he had to get back to Evie soon before her nightmares started.

"Sit and I'll explain"

^..^

_Authors Note: Please Review! Let me know what you think. _


	11. Chapter 11

_Authors Note: I do NOT own Home and Away! All credit to the writers._

_._

_._

_Reviews Please! I want to know what you think of this story, are you enjoying it? Would you like Evie and Kyle to stay a pair? _

_._

_._

_Chapter Eleven:_

Kyle stared at everyone unsure of what to say, how could he explain what had happened to Evie? He was sure Hannah and Zac would blame him for not protecting her, but how could he? They had made sure he was locked up at the time of the attack and for days she wouldn't tell him what had happened. He could sense them getting impatient but where should he start, where could he start.

"How did he get a hold of you and Evie?" Brax asked and it pulled Kyle from his thoughts – at least he knew where to start.

"Uh well he grabbed Evie at the festival and I saw him, she was screaming for help so I ran over. Instinct was all it was really, I punched one of the guys but they outnumbered me – I was hit over the head and the next thing I woke up beside Evie in a shipping container" Kyle told them and Zac scowled.

"A shipping container, you could have died" Zac said sharply and Kyle nodded.

"Yeah but this was an ordinary shipping container, it was on a part of the dock that was shaded and not affected by the sun, we had air vents and Ethan had stocked us with food and water – strange he even gave us a bed" Kyle snorted as he thought about how much planning Ethan had gone to.

"How long did you stay there for? Were you injured?" Hannah asked and Kyle frowned.

"I think it was roughly three and a half to four weeks we were there for. Injured? Um no, well Evie come back injured sometimes" Kyle muttered and Hannah gasped.

"Where did she go? Didn't she stay with you all the time?"

"Well she did stay with me but sometimes Ethan and his mates would come and collect her, they would take her to the lodge"

"Did they hurt her?" Ricky asked and Kyle groaned as he rubbed a hand over his face.

"Um – alright listen, Evie wants me to tell you this because she can't handle speaking about it. It took her days to tell me, two weeks even and I won't make her relieve it again. One night Ethan's mates come and took Evie from the container, I thought they were taking her to Ethan – they never let me out. When she come back she was covered in blood I knew something was wrong but she wouldn't talk about what happened, I couldn't push her or I knew she would never trust me enough" Kyle sighed as he saw the look on Hannah's face and then Oscar's face, he could tell that they were starting to understand. "Evie talks in her sleep and that was how I figured most of it out, I know it's hard to believe and it's going to cause you pain but Evie was raped" Kyle muttered and Hannah sobbed as she brought a hand up to her mouth, the women had the reactions Kyle expected crying. Oscar and Zac were filled with rage; rage that Ethan could let that happen to his little girl.

"How could he let that happen to her?" Zac raged and Kyle frowned.

"He wasn't around, he didn't know as far as his concerned the babies are mine" Kyle muttered and instantly he regretted what he said as all eyes turned to him, he had let it slip to early.

"Babies? Babies? She's pregnant" Hannah asked – her eyes wide with tears and Kyle sighed.

"Uh yeah, she's four and a half weeks" Kyle told them and Zac stood up as he started pacing.

"She's too young to be having a baby, let alone babies – wait how many are there?" Zac asked as he spun around to face Kyle.

"Three, look Zac I know this isn't ideal but don't even think about telling her she can't keep them" Kyle told him and Zac glared.

"She's my niece! She has a life ahead of her" Zac shouted and Kyle glared back at him.

"Don't! Ethan tried to tell her what to do and she ended up in hysterics, the man…the man who raped her knocked her into a wall causing her to fall to the ground – he thought he caused her to have a miscarriage. You are not the person who had to sit with her all night, while she bled and whimpered, while she cried. She loves those children already and you will not force a decision on her, I will not allow it" Kyle said as he rose from his seat. "I didn't have a chance to protect her when those things happened but I promised her I would protect her and the babies now, I plan to honour my promise. If Evie wants those children, then she will have them" Kyle said firmly as he took off in the direction of his bedroom, no one else could hear her but Kyle could because he'd been listening – listening for the whimpering at always came at the start of a nightmare.

^..^

When Evie and Kyle emerged from the bedroom the next morning it didn't surprise them to see everyone in the living room waiting for them, Evie's right hand cradled her stomach and her left hand gripping Kyle's tightly, Hannah stood up and looked at her niece sorrow in her eyes. Evie couldn't look at her, she couldn't look and see the pity in her Aunt's eyes she didn't want it.  
She didn't want them to feel sorry for her.

"Evie" Hannah murmured softly as she took a step forward. "I'm so sorry" Hannah said but Evie shook her head.

"It wasn't your fault"

"But your innocence was taken away because we didn't realise what your father was planning" Hannah said and Evie cringed.

"He's not my father, and my innocence was taken away but replaced with hope" Evie murmured as she looked up at Kyle bringing his hand to her stomach, Kyle smiled down at her and kissed her head. "I'm gonna be okay" Evie told them and Zac frowned.

"You want these babies?" Zac asked.

"Evie, you can't be a mother! You're sixteen" Oscar said as he took a step toward his twin, Evie frowned at the tone of his voice and stepped behind Kyle.

"I am keeping my triplets and I am going to raise them right, they are my babies and you can't take them from me. I'm going to be fine; Kyle is going to stick by me – right?" Evie asked as she looked up and Kyle smiled.

"Always"

^..^

_Authors Note: Please Review! Let me know what you think. _


	12. Chapter 12

_Authors Note: I do NOT own Home and Away! All credit to the writers._

_._

_._

_Reviews Please! I want to know what you think of this story, are you enjoying it? _

_._

_._

_Chapter Twelve:_

Eight Weeks Later – Three Months Pregnant.

Evie rolled over and wrapped her arms around Kyle's waist, her bump intruding into their space. Kyle smiled as he looked down and saw the content smile on her lips as she slept. The nightmares had ceased over time but she seemed to sleep more peacefully by his side, that was the only reason Hannah and Zac had allowed her to move in with him, with him brother. They knew Evie needed comfort and they couldn't provide that, not when she continued to withdraw from them.

The relationship had gotten a little better once Zac realised her couldn't change her mind, but the relationship with Oscar remained strained as he continued to think she was making a mistake.

"Hey, what are you thinking about?" Evie murmured sleepily, Kyle shook the thoughts from his head as he glanced down at her and kissed her forehead softly.

"Nothing, are you excited for today?" Kyle asked and Evie grinned.

"I can't wait to see the babies, my little babies" Evie said as she rubbed her stomach and Kyle chuckled.

"Our babies"

"Are you still sure? What happens if it's too much for you?" Evie asked worriedly and Kyle shook his head.

"I promised you I would be here always Evie and I will, they are our children" Kyle told and Evie nestled in deeper to his body.

"Thank-you Kyle, I love you"

"I love you too Evie"

^..^

Kyle smiled at Evie's enthusiasm as he helped her up onto the bed in anticipation for the ultrasound, Evie was excited to see the babies again and if Kyle was honest he couldn't wait either he had come to love them over time and it sounded silly because of where they came from, and the fact that he wasn't the father but he wanted to be. There was nothing he wouldn't do for Evie, and that included being a father to three children.

"Would you calm down?" Kyle chuckled and Evie giggled.

"No! I want to see them"

"You will" Kyle chuckled as the curtain opened and Hannah walked in, there was a small smile on her face.

"Excited?" Hannah asked as she saw how tightly Evie was gripping Kyle's hand; she was practically bouncing on the bed. "Thank-you for letting me be a part of this" Hannah said as she came to stand by Evie's side brushing the hair from her face.

Hannah and Evie currently held the best relationship in their family, they were closer than they had ever been and Kyle could see how proud Hannah was of Evie. The babies had caused them to form a bond and Evie's maturity to show.

"I wanted you here" Evie beamed and Hannah smiled.

"How are you?"

"I am great, no more morning sickness!" Evie grinned and Kyle chuckled.

"It's been her highlight of the week" Kyle said and Evie poked her tongue out at him.

"I have something to ask you Hannah" Evie said her voice going a little quiet but Kyle immediately squeezed her hand in encouragement, he knew how hard this was going to be for Evie but how much she need to ask.

"What's wrong?" Hannah asked immediately and Evie smiled.

"Nothing, it's just the babies are going to have a few Uncles and Aunts. There is Oscar, Brax, Heath and Casey then Ricky and Bianca, and even Tamara. So I was wondering, since mum and well I don't want to ever think about dad again" Evie shuttered – she knew Ethan was behind bars but it still creped her out. "Hannah, my babies aren't going to have a Nanna or a Pop because of the situation. Would it be alright, would you be okay with being a Nanna?" Evie asked quietly and Hannah froze causing Evie to smile sadly.

"Really?" Hannah asked quietly and Evie nodded slightly.

"I would like Zac to be a Pop to my kids, well our kids" Evie corrected as she looked at Kyle. "Is that okay?"

"I would love nothing more, your mother would be so proud of you" Hannah said as she leaned down and kissed her forehead. "And I couldn't be more proud of you for sticking with her through this" Hannah said as she gave Kyle a smile.

"Ahh – Evie" Nate Cooper said as he walked into the room with a smile. "Here for an ultrasound are we?"

"Yes" Evie said as she grinned openly, Nate smiled as he watched her lift up her shirt in anticipation.

"Excited are we? This is going to be cold" Nate warned as he put the gel onto Evie's stomach causing a gasp to escape her lips. "Now let's get a clear picture of these little ones, shell we" Nate said as he moved the transducer around on her stomach to find a clear picture of the babies, Nate took measurement as Hannah looked at the screen in awe.

She couldn't believe what Evie had asked of her, she couldn't explain the happiness she felt at being asked to be the babies Nanna. She didn't have any children of her own but she had always loved the twins, they had been close when the twins were younger, drifted apart at the start of the teenage years and now she couldn't help but feel proud to be helping Evie on her journey to motherhood.

"It looks like everything is perfect; babies A, B and C are doing well. What your next decision will be is if you want to find out the sex at the next ultrasound, most couples like to think about this a little before letting me know – it can cause some controversy" Nate said as he handed Evie some tissues.

Kyle glanced at Evie and nodded slightly as he saw her smile.

"We are on the same page, we will be finding out"

^..^

_Authors Note: Please Review! Let me know what you think. _


	13. Chapter 13

_Authors Note: I do NOT own Home and Away! All credit to the writers._

_._

_._

_Reviews Please! I want to know what you think of this story, are you enjoying it? _

_._

_._

_Chapter Thirteen:_

Eight Weeks Later – Five Months Pregnant.

Evie and Kyle walked down the beach holding hands; Evie's hand cradled her stomach. For five months pregnant she looked as though she was already full term.

"So, we have the 20 week scan today" Kyle said as he squeezed her hand tightly and Evie grinned.

"I know, I can't wait"

"Are you sure you want to find out the genders?" Kyle asked and Evie bobbed her head up and down.

"Yes, I want to know. Are you having second thoughts?" Evie asked and Kyle shook his head.

"No, no. It will be nice to know how to shop" Kyle said with a smile but Evie frowned.

"It's going to be expensive, three times everything. I can't afford it" Evie said sadly and Kyle stopped walking as he looked down at her.

"We can afford it together, my mother left me some money when she passed away and I saved it. Then when my foster parents moved to England they gave me a stack of money, quite a bit to live on. They send me checks every month and I save it, once I tell them about the triplets they will be over the moon" Kyle told her and Evie smiled a little as she saw the way Kyle spoke about his foster parents.

"Our children are going to have grandparents aren't they? Two sets" Evie spoke quietly and Kyle shrugged.

"I didn't know if you would want Jared and Kathy involved"

"Of course I do, they'll be happy to have grandchildren won't they?" Evie asked and Kyle nodded.

"They'll love it"

"Good, now all they need to do is be born. I'm so big" Evie complained as she rubbed her belly causing Kyle to stop walking again. He took her cheeks in his hands and smiled.

"You are beautiful, okay?" Kyle said and Evie looked at him with an unsure gaze, she didn't understand how he could think she was beautiful not when she was the size of a watermelon, a massive watermelon.

"Okay" Evie said reluctantly and Kyle frowned.

"Believe me, you're beautiful. You are my everything Evie, don't put yourself down. You're pregnant not big okay?" Kyle asked and Evie smiled slightly.

The sixteen year old girl had no idea how she had scored such and amazing boyfriend in Kyle Braxton, he was going to be a father to her children even when he didn't biologically father them. He was always there for her to make her feel better about herself when she didn't think she could do this.  
He was prefect for her.

"Now I have to get to Angelo's, what time is the appointment?" Kyle asked and Evie glanced down at her watch.

"One"

"I promise I will be there, one o'clock and no later" Kyle promised as he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"You promise?" Evie asked softly as she looked up at him, he could see the venerability in her eyes and he smiled.

"I promise baby, I will be there. Now go and treat yourself to breakfast, I love you"

"I love you too Kyle" Evie said as she leaned up and brushed her lips against his.

^..^

Evie walked into Angelo's after she finished her breakfast, she couldn't help the fact that she wanted to be near Kyle. Somehow being away from him seemed to be depressing, she didn't know why.

"What are you doing here?" Kyle asked and Evie bit her bottom lip.

"I missed you" Evie said softly and Kyle chuckled.

"I missed you too, that was a long breakfast"

"I saw Hannah, we had breakfast together. She badgered me to call her first as soon as we knew what the genders were" Evie said rolling her eyes and Kyle smiled.

"Hey! I think I should be first" Brax said as he walked out of the office and Kyle raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"I am free outta jail, I'm letting Evie live with us" Brax started and Kyle laughed.

"Whatever, we are off. See ya later" Kyle said as he pulled Evie out the door before Brax could say anything else. "Let's keep it to ourselves" Kyle said with a smile.

"And names?" Evie asked.

"We still have to think of names, but we can keep them a secret to" Kyle told her as they headed to the car.

^..^

Nate took the spot at the machine and smiled at Evie who was grinning excitedly, she couldn't wait for the moment she knew – would she have sons or daughters? Or some of each. Evie couldn't help but let her imagination run wild as she thought.

"This will be cold" Nate warned as he put the gel on her stomach and used the transducer around to spread it before he started to concentrate. "Are we finding out genders today?" Nate asked and Evie gave a quick glance to Kyle who was smiling.

"Yes we are, we want to know" Kyle confirmed and Nate nodded.

"Alright then, let's see what we have here" Nate said as he tried to get a picture of the baby, sighing he looked over at Evie. "Take a deep breath" Nate instructed and Evie did as told – Nate used the opportunity to push on the right side of her stomach. "I am just trying to move the babies into a better position" Nate told her as he moved the transducer around. "Alright, here is baby A – a little girl" Nate told them and Evie grinned as the tears begun to well up.

"A little girl" Evie whispered and Kyle squeezed her hand.

"Baby B – another girl" Nate told them and Kyle chuckled.

"You about to tell me there is a third little girl in there?" Kyle asked as he saw the grin Evie was wearing.

"No Baby C is a little boy"

^..^

_Authors Note: Please Review! Let me know what you think. _


	14. Chapter 14

_Authors Note: I do NOT own Home and Away! All credit to the writers._

_._

_._

_Reviews Please! I want to know what you think of this story, are you enjoying it?  
Thank-you for your help Jaya (NZGirl25) Everyone check out her stories!_

_._

_._

_Chapter Fourteen:_

Evie woke up to a sharp pain in her stomach, it tightened firmly causing her to squirm and let out a ragged breath, she knew it was what labour should feel like but it was too early – the triplets weren't due for another two weeks.

"Kyle!" Evie tried to yell, but it came out more as a hoarse croak. Kyle heard her and opened his eyes, looking at her as she sat hunched over the side of the bed.

"Evie? What's wrong baby?" Kyle asked as he sat up and moved so he could see her face. "What's happening?"

"It's time Kyle, it's time" Evie sobbed as the tightening came across the stomach again. "I'm not ready Kyle, I can't do this"

"Of course you can Evie, you can do this" Kyle told her as he rubbed her back but Evie shook her head.

"No, no. I can't Kyle – this hurts" Evie sobbed as the door to the bedroom opened, Kyle turned his head to see Ricky standing there.

"What's going on?" Ricky asked tiredly and Kyle smiled softly.

"Evie's in labour, can you grab her bag? I gotta take her to the car" Kyle said as he stood up and helped Evie to her feet, she whimpered slightly at the movement.

"It hurts!" Evie moaned and Ricky smiled sadly.

"You're going to do great Evie" Ricky encouraged her.

^..^

The scream Evie let out almost deafened Kyle as she squeezed his hand tightly, Kyle leaned down and brushed the hair out of her face to try and calm her as it usually did but it didn't work.  
Evie's hair was mattered to her face from sweat and eyes were blood shot as screamed from the contraction that hit her hard.

"How you going Evie?" Nate asked as he looked up at her but Evie glared.

"Not okay" Evie huffed as she tried to breathe. "It hurts"

"I know it does baby but you're doing great" Kyle whispered but Evie groaned.

"I don't wanna do this Kyle" Evie moaned and Kyle kissed her forehead.

"I know honey but you can do this, you're going to bring our babies into the world" Kyle told her and Evie whimpered.

"Okay Evie, when the next contraction hits I want you to push, push and push as hard as you can okay?" Nate asked and Evie moaned as the tightening could be felt yet again.

"Owwwwwwww!" Evie moaned as she pushed.

"Come on Evie one more, a big one"

"Ahhhhhhh" Evie moaned as she heard the cries of her first baby, the screeching sounded perfect to her.

"Here we go, a girl" Nate said as he handed the baby over to the nurse. "Are we ready to go again? Looks like baby B was right on your little girls tail" Nate said as he heard Evie screech. "You have to push"

"Come on baby, you can do it" Kyle encouraged her.

"Owwwwwwww! No more" Evie moaned as she felt the contraction begin to fade. "I'm not doing this anymore" Evie told Kyle as she tugged on his hand.

"You have to baby"

"Noooo!" Evie moaned as her body begun to push on its own. "Owwwwwww!" Evie said as she forced herself to push, the sound of the next baby's cries could be heard.

"Another girl" Nate said as he handed the baby away. "One more Evie"

"Two little girls baby, and they are perfect" Kyle told Evie as he caught a glance of the girls he would call his daughters. "Come on Evie"

"Ahhhhhhhhh, I can't. Nooooo" Evie moaned as the contraction forced her to push each baby was coming faster in in less than two minutes she could hear the cries of her only son.

As Evie flopped back onto the pillows Kyle leaned down and kissed her, he poured passion Evie had never felt before into the kiss.

"You did it" Kyle murmured as he brushed the hair away from her face. "I love you"

"I love you more" Evie muttered as Nate placed her son onto her chest.

"A perfect little boy" Nate told her.

^..^

"Finally! I thought Kyle would never let us in" Bianca whined as they stepped into the room, all eyes immediately focused on the bed where Kyle and Evie sat cradling their babies, two little pink blankets and one blue.

"Oh Bianca, you were in the hallway for five minutes" Kyle chuckled and Bianca sighed.

"Five long minutes"

"Oh shut up woman" Heath said as he pulled her into a hug. "Don't you want to meet your nieces and nephews?" Heath asked as Hannah walked over towards the bed.

"Me first, there my grandchildren" Hannah said and Evie let out a tired giggle. "It sounds weird, doesn't it?" Hannah asked and Evie nodded.

"You'll get used to it" Oscar said as he moved forward. "I suppose I should meet them, I am there Uncle" Oscar said even though he wasn't on the best terms with his sister, excitement could be seen in his eyes.

"So do we get to know their names?" Casey asked and Kyle glanced down at Evie who nodded.

"In my arms we have Rina Vanessa McQuire" Kyle said but Evie coughed, all eyes focused on her as she shook her head.

"Rina Vanessa McQuire-Braxton, I thought you wanted to be there daddy?" Evie asked and Kyle grinned.

"I didn't think…" Kyle started but Evie smiled.

"But I do" Evie said as she turned back to everyone. "And in my arms is Annika Evelyn and Maddox Kyle McQuire Braxton" Evelyn announced as she Hannah lifted Maddox out of her arms and passed him to Zac, Oscar took Annika and Hannah took Rina into his arms.

Kyle smiled as he looked at his family cooing over the children in his girlfriend's family's arms, feeling Evie lean heavily against him Kyle glanced down and brushed his lips against hers.

"I love you Evie"

"I love you too Kyle"

"Thank-you for giving me a family baby"

^..^

_Authors Note: Please Review! Let me know what you think. _


End file.
